The present invention relates to golf training and more particularly to a platform for training golf with improved characteristics.
In order to have a healthy body, more and more people throughout the world have engaged in body exercise. As understood that body exercise is good to health both in physical and metal. Hence, body exercise has become a very important part of our life.
It is also understood that basic training is essential for obtaining a good result in exercise or competition. For golf, it remains the same. Thus, swing training is a basic. Many beginners use golf training field as a place to practice swing. However, it is often found that many people perform well in training while showing poorly in a real golf course. If the calmness of a person is assumed to be not a factor in affecting personal performance. After analysis it is found that, for almost all golf training fields, a small piece of artificial turf is provided for people to train golf. Generally, people can only practice swing in a flat ground because the piece of artificial turf is placed on a flat ground too. It is also known that a golf course is not a flat terrain, i.e., there are various slopes. As such, good training does not guarantee a good result.
For solving the above problem, a golf training device having an adjustable platform is developed. The device comprises a platform and a base for supporting the platform. In use, person stands on platform to pivot platform about base by the weight of the person until a desire oblique angle and orientation is obtained. Also, platform comprises a universal joint coupled between platform and base, and a hydraulic mechanism for supporting platform at one of plurality of oblique angles. Hydraulic mechanism comprises a hydraulic cylinder and at least one valve for controlling fluid flow into or out of the hydraulic cylinder. Each hydraulic cylinder comprises at least one fluid reservoir in communication with the hydraulic cylinder through the valve therebetween.
However, such golf training device having an adjustable platform is disadvantageous due to complex structure, excessive components, and high manufacturing cost. All of which inhibit potential buyers. It is also understood that the competition among golf training fields is fierce because the number of golf training fields is large. Hence, procuring such golf training devices is a burden for golf training fields owners. The increased cost may be shared by consumers. As a result, consumers may move to other cheap golf training fields if they feel the charge of one golf training field is not reasonable.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a platform for training golf in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art. For example, a small piece of artificial turf is provided on golf training field for people to train golf. Hence, people can only practice swing in a flat ground because the piece of artificial turf is placed on a flat ground too. Further, it is known that a golf course is not a flat terrain, i.e., there are various slopes. As such, a good training is not possible. Moreover, a commercially available golf training device having an adjustable platform is disadvantageous for high cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a platform device for training golf comprising a base including a hollow half-spherical member on a top surface and a top opening on the half-spherical member; an upper platform at an oblique angle about the base and including a concave block conformed to and engaged with a top portion of the half-spherical member and an aperture on a bottom aligned with the opening; and an activation mechanism including a friction member within the half-spherical member, a post extended from the friction member through the opening, the concave block, and the aperture to project above the platform, and a lever pivotably coupled to the post, the lever having an raised section at one end abutted the post and a handle at the other end; wherein when the handle pivots away from the platform, the half-spherical member disengages from the friction member, or when the handle pivots toward the platform, the half-spherical member and the concave block are tightly held by the friction member and the raised section. By utilizing this platform device, user can practice swing on platform at one of various oblique angles and orientations about base for training golf.